legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia
The LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia is a book that was released on October 3, 2011. The book showcased evey minifigure released in the Star Wars theme, and includes the Han Solo (Yavin IV Ceromony) minifigure. Product description Do you know your X-wing pilot Luke from your Endor Luke? Meet the many minifigures of the LEGO Star Wars galaxy! From the different versions of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to Greedo and the mouse droid, learn about each minifigure and the cool sets they star in, along with fascinating LEGO Star Wars facts. Errors There are a lot of mistakes in the LEGO Star Wars book. *First of all, the "unique" Princess Leia head on pages 66 and 93 can also be found on the Princess Tamina minifigure in the Prince of Persia theme. *Also the "unique" Han Solo torso on page 92 can also be found on the Han Solo minifigure from the 6212 X-wing Fighter. * Another thing is they say in the index that the Hoth Rebel Trooper minifigure is found in set 8038 The Battle of Endor, but it isn't. *And yet another thing, they say in the index that the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker minifigure is found in sets 7251 and 8096, but it isn't. Instead, these sets include a burned Anakin Skywalker minifigure. *On the Greedo page (p. 78) the Mos Eisley Cantina is incorrectly referred to as the "Mos Espa Cantina". *In addition to all these other mistakes, there is another one. On the Zev Senesca page (p. 104) it says "Zev's 2009 head and body" in the info box, although Zev is a 2010 minifigure. *On the Data File box, it is supposed to include the most recent set the minifigure comes in. But, on the Yoda page, (p. 17) the Data File box says the set Jedi Duel (set 7103) from 2002, but the most recent set Yoda appears in is Wookiee Catamaran (set 7260) from 2005. *On the Jabba The Hutt page (p. 117), his Data File says the set Jabba's Palace (set 4480) from 2003, but Jabba's most recent set is Jabba's Sail Barge (set 6210) from 2006. *On the Clone Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi page (p. 149) they say his most recent set is Pirate Tank (set 7735) from 2009, but his most recent set is T-16 Jedi Shuttle (set 7931) from 2011. *Also, they say on the Hoth Princess Leia page (p. 93) that there are two variants, but there are actually four. In the star variant box, they say that figure appears in the 6212 X-Wing Fighter and the 4504 Millennium Falcon. But in the Millennium Falcon, she actually has a gray waist, which makes that another variant. In the special promotional version of the 4504 Millennium Falcon, the minifigure was yellow, making that also another variant. So, there are actually four. *On the Hoth Han Solo page (p. 92), they say the minifigure is in 6 LEGO sets, but in the index, there are only 5 sets under the minifigure's name. *On the Dengar page (p. 107) they say in the orange circle at the bottom right corner that the Bounty Hunters are featured on pages 105-108, but they are actually featured on pages 107-110. Also in that same box they abbreviate pages by putting pp. but the correct way is p. *On the Scout Trooper page (p. 141), the Ewok Attack set (set 7956) is incorrectly referred to in the data file as "Endor Battle Set". * On the Clone Wars Count Dooku page (p. 161), it says in the red box to the right of the minifigure picture his hair piece in the same color is used for only one other minifigure: Madam Hooch in Lego Harry Potter. But, it is actually used for two other characers besides Count Dooku; Madam Hooch and Ernie Prang, which are both in Lego Harry Potter. *They say in the Data File box on the Clone Trooper page (p. 152) that the Clone Turbo Tank set (set 8098) is a 2010 set, but on the Aayla Secura page (p. 177) that it is a 2009 set. On that same Clone Trooper page, there is a Star Variant box, even though the Data File box says there is only one variant. *On the Celebration Luke page (p. 89), There is a yellow box that says two versions of Han Solo also have a gun belt, but there are three; Han in regular outfit, Hoth outfit, and wearing his medal. * Also, on the Imperial Pilot page (p. 126), they say in the green box that the Hoth Imperial Officer on page 99 has the same face as the Imperial Pilot, but actually General Veers is the only minifigure on that page that has the same head. *On the Pilot Luke Skywalker page (p. 84), they say in the Star Variant box that that minifigure only appears in the Rebel Snowspeeder set (set 4500), but it also appears in the X-Wing Fighter (set 7140). *On the Boba Fett page (p. 108), it says the minifigure appears in eight sets, but in the index, only seven sets are under the minifigure's name. *On the little Anakin page (p. 8) they say there are 4 variants, but there are 5. The Little Anakins in 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers and 7877 Naboo Starfighter are two different variants. Sources *Amazon Product Page Category:Books Category:2011 Category:Book